The X Killer
by Hatty101
Summary: Bella Has trained with every kind of police force. She has been named 'The X Killer' She is caught after her lazy acting, and is sent off to high school. Will she fall in love or will people get hurt? can Edward change her? Cannon pairings ExB Team Edward


**Hi this is my next story I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Please check out my friend AnnaCullen01's story 'My Immortal' and review it's really good and I will update faster if you review her story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**B POV**

I am Bella Swan, I am 18 I am highly trained to be a full on assassin. I know martial arts to the point of killing anyone in a matter of seconds.

I have trained with MI6, CIA you name them I have trained with them. I am the most dangerous powerful trained assassin you ever come across. When people hear my name they scream and run away.

My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but the world knew me as 'The X Killer' they know me as this because after any assassination or killing I always leave an X on some part of the dead body or near it.

I don't care what they think as long as they stay afraid and out of my way. Everyone who needs something done in my capability, I do for them, right now I work for Blood Roses. An organisation that is after the title of the worlds most dangerous group of killers. And they thought by recruiting me they would be most feared, their to damn right!

Everyone is now scared the whole world knows me and I go public with it now, I have become quite famous but people still keep their distance, Blood Roses is another organisation which will fail, because I joined they will have their title and I will have my money but as soon as I got the cash, I sell them out to MI6 or anyone I can.

I am so untrustworthy when I comes to my work.

But that's part of it you would of thought that, all the criminal organisations and good police like forces would have tried to kill me, but no one dares, it's almost impossible to kill me, as I have a little secret.

The secret you ask, well that is that I am almost bullet proof, when MI6 recruited me they gave me the last and only injection they had to make it so unlikely for me to die from getting shot by a bullet or any stuff like that it made me almost bullet proof.

It increased my ability and made me a lot more strong and merciless, but I think that's just me.

They really shouldn't have wasted it on me 'cause I used it and still do to it's best ability. Using it for good and evil. Oh well their loss not mine.

I am a tallish, fiery tempered, red eyed, brown haired, slender and thin looking girl. I have long legs that I can use to my best advantage when I am on missions, or crimes.

I scare a lot of people into doing what I want. But only because I can!

They have no idea what their messing with when they tell me I am perfect and they love me, 'yeah right' is always my response, but they always reply 'I Love Danger Girl'.

It's so annoying, you start to think their alright and good friends and next week they turn out dead 'cause they're distracting me from work, I never care though.

MI6 have told me they're sending me to high school, UGH!

Why?

Why? WHY? Why do they have to send me to high school I ask!

Turns out I said that out loud and I was in the MI6 special operations department. Mr. Smith the head of special operations, walked out of the shadows, great he was watching me.

But I knew that I felt his presence, something you have to learn when your worlds most wanted agent. The reason I am hear, Mr. Smith, oh so Mr. Perfect, had his team surrounded me, after I had been lazy on my last mission not turning off the cameras thinking I would be done fast, and wasn't, I bet Blood Roses aren't going to be happy.

They're going to kill me, well not before I kill them if they attempt to kill me. But you get the saying.

Anyway…

More like Mr. Smith will kill me. But yet again I do have a gun in my back pocket that they forgot to take of me while I was asleep.

He finally spoke up

"Because you have betrayed us more than 16 times now, and we will not stand for it, since we know you HATE high school, we thought it was the perfect punishment."

He said simply.

Hey how did he know I Hated high school with a burning passion!

"How in the hell do you know I hate high school, and I am NOT a school girl why high school?" I whined the last part but said it so snidely that Mr. Smith/Perfect flinched.

And he replied

"You used to talk about how much you hated high school, and also you act like one but in a different way to others so you will be treated like one!"

"UGH!"

**I hated that man with a burning passion!**

So this was it he was sending me to forks high school Washington, like he said 3 days ago!

**I REALLY HATE THAT MAN!**

* * *

**So what do you think sorry it's short but there will be more pretty soon!**

**REVIEW**

**Hatty101 x**


End file.
